Baile
by DeiUchiha X3
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic YamaGoku,"se acerca un dia muy especial en la secundaria Namimori, todos/as estan ansiosos, pero podra Gokudera aguarle la fiesta a Yamamoto" entren y lean


**Hola este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y el segundo yaoi que escribo, no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste ^^**

**Reborn no me pertenece sino a Akira Amano-san.**

Hajahs- lo dicen los personajes

"ksijud_" – _lo piensan

"_juendiecj" – _mensajes de texto

**Un baile**

Por fin una fecha muy especial para muchas parejas en Namimori "El baile de primavera" que se llevaría a cabo en el gimnasio de la secundaria. Un día antes todos esperaban ansiosos la noche del siguiente día, ya todo estaba listo, la decoración, las luces, la comida, el DJ, todo. Pero había alguien que no esperaba para nada ese día, y era nada mas que: Gokudera Hayato, que después de un agotador día en la secundaria caminaba a su casa acompañado como siempre por Yamamoto, que insistía en que debía presentarse al baile.

-Pero Gokudera, es el evento mas grande, aparte de la graduación, en Namimori –

-No me importa friki del beisbol, no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en estupideces como esa – gruño molesto por la insistencia de el otro

"Rayos ahora como lo convenceré" pensaba Yamamoto, y es que el tenia pensado confesarle sus sentimientos al italiano la noche del baile, pero sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Gokudera, que no se molesto en despedirse y entro a su casa; suspiro, y siguió con su camino a casa, cuando llego le dijo a su padre que se iría a su habitación sin cenar, entro en el cuarto tirando la mochila, y después dejándose caer en la cama, "tal parece que después de todo, no será una noche especial" pensó antes de caer rendido al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sin muchos ánimos, se baño, se cambio, desayuno y salió de su casa, encontrándose de camino a Tsuna y Gokudera, "al menos debo aparentar, el ánimo de siempre" asi que corrió a abrazarlos por los hombros.

-Buenos días – les sonrió

-Buenos días Yamamoto – le contesto Tsuna, y Gokudera bueno es Gokudera.

Cuando llegaron a Namimori, se podía sentir la emoción de todos (o al menos de la mayoría) por que llegara la noche. Yamamoto sentía el día pasar lentamente, incluso mientras entrenaba con el equipo de beisbol, ni siquiera volteaba para ver a Gokudera, y eso no paso de sa percibido por alguien. Llego la hora de comer y el último en salir fue Yamamoto, encontrándose con Kyoko.

-Hola Yamamoto-kun podemos hablar – pregunto

-Eh claro – le respondió, siguiéndola hasta la azotea de la secundaria

-Dime Yamamoto-kun te pasa algo – pregunto

-Eh!, p-por que lo dices- tartamudeo

-Has andado muy distraído todo el día, y no me había preocupado, pero cuando vi que en entrenamiento de beisbol estabas distraído, me preocupaste – dijo en todo de regaño

-En serio, no lo había pensado – dijo riendo nervioso

-Pues yo si, dime qué pasa, es acaso por el baile, no has encontrado pareja – pregunto curiosa

-Eh, no, no es eso, es solo que, creo que no vendré al baile –

-Eh pero, porque – exclamo

-No lo se , solo no estoy de buenas – le dijo

Kyoko no se lo creyó, pensaba que quizá, el cambio de humor del beisbolista se debía a que Gokudera-kun no asistiría tampoco al baile, ella no era tonta, había atrapado muchas veces a Yamamoto mirando como embobado a Gokudera-kun.

Después de esa conversación, el día siguió igual, cuando termino la jornada, Yamamoto fue el primero en irse, con la excusa de tener algo que hacer. Gokudera pensó que podría caminar a solas con su adorado decimo, pero antes de salir de Namimori, Kyoko llego diciendo necesitar a Tsuna para que la ayudara con los últimos toques del baile, asi que ni modo, se fue solo. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista Tsuna pregunto: -En que me necesitas Kyoko –

-Dime podrías invitar a Gokudera al baile –

-¡Que! Pero, pensé que iríamos tu y yo juntos – dijo haciendo un puchero, y es que desde hace unos meses ellos se habían vuelto novios, después de que Tsuna se atreviera a declararse, lo cual fue muy vergonzoso, pero esa es otra historia, Tsuna a veces podía ser muy celoso cuando se trataba de ella.

-Si iré contigo, pero necesito tu ayuda en esto – le pidió

-Ah, de acuerdo, pero dime para que – pregunto

-Veras, creo que a Yamamoto-kun le gusta Gokudera-kun – soltó

-¡Que! Porque lo dices – pregunto sorprendido, no podía imaginarse a esos dos sus mejores amigos gustándose, en especial por al carácter de Gokudera

-No lo se es solo que últimamente Yamamoto-kun a mostrado más interés en Gokudera-kun – dijo – si si es verdad lo que pienso, creo que esta era la oportunidad para declarársele, pero como a Gokudera-kun estas cosas le parecen estúpidas, pensé…

-Que podía tenderles una trampa – completo el recién llegado

-¡Reborn! – Exclamo –que haces aquí

-Solo pasaba – contesto el asesino con apariencia de bebe

-Bueno yo no diría que es una trampa, más bien es una pequeña ayuda, creo que también necesitare tu ayuda Reborn-san

-Dime que tienes pensado – pregunto Tsuna

-Vengan, este es el plan, primero *susurro*, y luego *susurro*

-EH! Pero porque tu tienes que…

-Ssh! No te preocupes solo será uno pequeño –

-Pero… - se cayó, cuando Kyoko puso un dedo en sus labios

-Te lo compensare, Ok? – le sonrió y le guiño el ojo

-Está bien – respondió sonrojado

-Y tu Reborn-san?

-Sera divertido –

-Bien entonces comencemos con el plan –

-Si!

Entre tanto Yamamoto se encontraba recostado sobre su cama pensando en cómo se estaría llevando a cabo el baile, hasta que su celular sonó:

-Hola – contesto

-Hola Yamamoto-kun –

-Sucede algo Kyoko-san –

-Veras me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo y Tsuna al baile –

Eh, lo siento, pero no quisiera hacer un trió – dijo apenado

-No hay problema, a Tsuna le parece bien, que dices?

-De acuerdo, voy para allá, adiós –

-Adiós – colgó

Entro al baño a lavarse la cara y luego se vistió, con un traje negro, una camisa azul marino debajo y una corbata, le dijo a su padre que había cambio de planes y salió.

Mientras tanto Gokudera se encontraba en el sillón de su casa viendo la televisión, volteo a ver el reloj, eran las 6:30 pm, faltaba media hora para que comenzara el estúpido baile, por un momento se pregunto con quien iría el decimo al baile "quizás ira con Kyoko-san" pensó, y casi después, sin querer pensó en el idiota de Yamamoto "quizás el friki del beisbol no encontró, no, mejor dicho no escogió a alguna de sus muchas fans para ir al baile, y por eso intento convencerme de que fuera con el al baile para que no fuera el único sin pareja, que tonto", "aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado verlo con uno de esos trajes que lo hacen ver tan lindo…","¡Que estoy pensando! Gokudera despierta, no estarás pensando que el idiota de Yamamoto es lindo, o si'" se regaño, pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono que estaba sonando.

-Moshi, moshi – contesto

-Hola Gokudera-kun – dijeron del otro lado

-Juudaime, digame en que puedo ayudarlo –

-Veras Gokudera-kun se que dijiste que no, pero pensé que como la mayoría de mis guardianes iban a venir, mi mano derecha también debería estar aquí, asi que por que no vienes y te diviertes con nosotros –

-Si es por usted Juudaime, clro que voy – respondió

-En serio genial, te esperamos aquí, hasta luego – se despidió

-Adios-

Si, al principio había dicho que no iria pero por el decimo haría cualquier cosa, se levanto del sillón para dirigirse al baño y darse una rápida ducha, se vistió con un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo y corbata, tomo las llaves de su casa y salió.

Yamamoto llego a la entrada del gimnasio y vio que la fiesta estaba a reventar había muchas personas bailando y otras sentadas platicando busco con la mirada a Tsuna y Kyoko quienes estaban sentados hablando animadamente y al verlo le llamaron con la mano.

-Hola chicos –los saludo

-Hola Yamamoto me alegra que vinieras – dijo Tsuna sonriendo

-Hola Yamamoto-kun te ves bien -le dijo Kyoko

-Gracias tu también –

Kyoko llebava puesto un vestido fino rojo de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Tsuna traia un traje negro una camisa naranja de bajo y corbata; Yamamoto tomo asiento junto a ellos y empezaron a platicar animadamente. Pero mientras hablaban Tsuna recibió un mensaje:

_From: Reborn_

_To: dame-tsuna_

"_El objetivo acaba de llegar, iniciando primera fase del plan"_

"_Esto no era necesario Reborn" – le contesto_

"_Lo se, ahora comiencen" – _

"_De acuerdo comencemos" _

-Esto… podrían disculparme un momento -

-Claro – le dijeron, Tsuna se disculpo de nuevo y su fue, mientras que Kyoko empezaba con la Fase 1: entretener a Yamamoto

De nuevo en la entrada del gimnasio se encontraba Gokudera, aunque no lo quisiera admitir la estúpida fiesta ahora le parecía muy divertida, inmediatamente después de entrar pudo ver a Yamamoto hablando y riendo junto con Kyoko, lo que lo sorprendió ya que pensó que ella vendría con el decimo, pero después en su interior envidio, por un momento deseo ser el quien estuviera junto a Yamamoto y en especial fuera el quien lo hiciera sonreír de esa forma tan única de el, estaba apunto de ir con ellos cuando el Juudaime se interpuso.

-Hola Gokudera-kun me alegro que vinieras – le dijo

-Después de que usted me lo pidió no podía darme el lujo de faltar – menciono

-Me acompañas por una bebida – le invito

-Claro – acepto, no sin antes mirar de reojo la mesa donde estaba sentado Yamamoto "ya no está" pensó, y tampoco Kyoko estaba, sintió algo en su interior revolverse.

-Vamos Yamamoto, no pensabas pasar toda la noche sentado o si' – le pregunto Kyoko, después de haberle arrastrado a la pista de baile

-Pero, Tsuna se quedara solo – intento escapar

-No te preocupes baila conmigo – le invito de nuevo

-Esta bien – acepto comenzando a bailar

Mientras tanto Tsuna había llevado a Gokudera al puesto de bebidas donde podía verse a la perfección la pista baile.

_From Reborn:_

"_Fase 2: Engaño"_

Tsuna se sentía algo mal por hacerle esto a Gokudera pero si todo salía bien, todos felices. Mientras el Juudaime hablaba con el pudo ver por encima de su hombro Yamamoto bailando con Kyoko, por un instante pensó en decírselo al decimo pero en ese momento la canción cambio a una romántica, pudo ver como Yamamoto intentaba escabullirse de ahí pero Kyoko lo detuvo pasando los brazos por el cuello de el sujetándolo mientras Yamamoto no hacia más que sonrojarse y con mucha vergüenza poner sus manos en la cintura de ella, Gokudera se puso rojo de la rabia no sabía porque, pero esa escena le era muy molesta "celos" pensó, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo siguiente que vio, en menos de un segundo Kyoko se paró de puntitas y le dio un coto beso a Yamamoto quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa y por que pido ver la cara de Gokudera en ese momento, este estaba quieto sintió algo en su interior quebrarse y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, las luces del gimnasio se apagaron.

"_Fase 4: …"_

En medio de todo el escándalo Yamamoto pudo ver como Gokudera salía corriendo del gimnasio, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió, justo en el momento en que la luz volvia. Kyoko se reunió con Tsuna y Reborn, ahora solo tenían que esperar.

Gokudera corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, ahora lo sabia, eso que sentía cada vez que estaba con el friki del beisbol, estaba enamorado, se había enamorado del idiota de Yamamoto, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde, sonrió irónico, cada vez que podía le decía a Yamamoto idiota, cuando el idiota era el, siguió corriendo sin rumbo hasta que sus piernas flanquearon y callo de rodillas. Ya no aguantaba esas horribles ganas de llorar, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero no las contuvo dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas, había empezado a llover, estuvo ahí por varios minutos que le parecieron horas, hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearle, se volteo sorprendido encontrándose con un Yamamoto empapado hasta los interiores, se aparto bruscamente.

-Que haces aquí – le pregunto dándole la espalda no quería que le viera de esa forma

-Porque te fuiste de esa forma Gokudera – le pregunto preocupado

-Eso no te importa, no deberías estar en la fiesta con Kyoko – le dijo molesto

-Gokudera, lo que viste antes fue…-

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, espero que seas feliz, a mi ya no me metas en tus problemas de pareja – le dijo caminando de nuevo, pero Yamamoto fue mas rápido y lo tomo del brazo acorralándolo con la pared mas cercana

-Porque actúas asi Gokudera – le miraba suplicante – Kyoko no es mi pareja lo que viste fue…-

-Te dije que te callaras – le grito bajando la mirada – Solo déjame – susurro esta vez con la voz cortada las lagrimas empezaban a salir de nuevo – deja de preocuparte por mi

-No , lo hare, todo lo que tenga que ver con Gokudera me importa, te amo demasiado como para no preocuparme Hayato – le dijo esta vez con una voz dulce y suave

Gokudera paró de llorar, había escuchado bien, levanto nervioso la mirada, pero lo único que sintió fueron las labios de Yamamoto sobre los suyos juntándolos en un dulce beso, sin prisas, luego de unos instantes, se separaron por la falta de aire, Gokudera se encontraba sonrojado, pero feliz ahora esta seguro, amaba a ese idiota con todo su corazón.

-Ahora me crees – le pregunto Yamamoto separado solo unos milímetros de los labios del peliplateado

-No lo se – si, lo amaba pero no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, el que por su culpa se hubiera humillado de esa forma –

-Y dime que puedo hacer, para me creas – pregunto maliciosamente con sus labios sobre el cuello de Gokudera

-Demuéstramelo – le dijo malioso pensando en lo mismo que el beisbolista

-No tienes que pedírmelo – dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y empezaba a caminar camino a casa de Hayato mientras pensaba "creo que, después de todo si será una noche especial"

Solo falta decir, que ninguno de ellos regreso a la fiesta en toda la noche, y que al siguiente dia se les vio mas de una ves tomados de la mano. Tsuna y Kyoko no podían sentirse mas felices por ambos.

_Fase 4: YamaGoku X3_

Fin…

Por favor no me maten, pero no puede evitar escribirla, acepto pedradas, pisotones cualquier cosa…

Sayo! X3


End file.
